The Black Plague
by Puppysaur
Summary: The Black death spreads around Europe and hits Kippernia... Don't read if you don't want to read a sad story! Rated T for characters deaths.


**Hey Guys! (: Happy Halloween! Touching the topic of Halloween..I was sitting by the staircase staring out the glass door not paying attention when this thing flew around and knocked itself out by charging itself into the door. Turns out it was a bee. But when it charged at the door, I heard a twhap! **that just caused me to flip out... anyways then I was so tired I fell asleep on my desk trying to my Chinese homework when an acorn hit the window which caused me to jerk my head up thinking that I was going to get killed... well it is Halloween afterall.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jane and the Dragon!

Princess Lavinia was alone. She wasn't completely alone, but her family was gone, her friends were too...she still had Sir Theodore. Despite that fact she was still very scared. She had on a mask to prevent her from getting the plague Her wide eyes filled with fear as she saw dead bodies lying all around the village. She stifled a sob when she saw young children like her lying on the ground in a twisted position. Some had their knees bent and their necks in an awkward position. Some looked like they had just fallen from the sky, their bodies just limp, twisted, broken... She quickly looked away trying to keep her vision clear.

Rake was the first to go. His parents were sailors. The plague had traveled with them. Rake went to visit his parents and caught the plague and not soon after he had caught it, he was gone. Her father had tried his best to prevent the plague from spreading by burying Rake. Little did he know many had already caught it.

Pepper was the second to go. She had been with Rake through his last moments. She was quickly was weakened, unable to work, she too slid out of Princess Lavinia's life. The Lady-in-waiting had been the third to go... she had been taking Pepper's place in cooking.

Jane and Jester both went around the same time. Princess Lavinia cried and cried, she had lost two of her best friends at the same time, like they were torn from her life. Jane had caught it from her mother, and Jester had caught it from her.

The Chamberlain was the sixth to go, he had caught it from the Merchant. Soon enough with no one to cook in the kitchens, no one to tend the gardens, one less knight to protect the kingdom, no funny Jester to save the day, now there was no one to keep count of the castle's supplies. Everyone was loosing hope falling into despair.

The Merchant was the seventh to go . The Merchant had given it to Gunther who held off the plague as long as he could. Sir Ivon had even documented that "_his eyes were still fighting to keep open. they fluttered open and the closed. his eyes were blinking rapidly several times before they closed permanently"_

Sir Ivon had caught it from Gunther by being there at his side during his last moments. Sir Ivon quietly passed in the knights quarters. Sir Theodore ordered it be burned immediately so that the plague would stop spreading, but it was too late.

Smithy had caught the plague from Sir Ivon from polishing his tools. He quietly passed along while sleeping.

Prince Cuthbert was the eleventh to go. He was born a sickly child, and he soon caught the plague from who knows where. His mother passed along with him from grief and from the plague

Princess Lavinia remembered as she did not dare enter the room her father was lying in. He too had caught the plague from his wife. She remembered the plague picking off people as if it were picking berries from a bush, only that it had more severe and tragic outcomes.

There were few people left in the village. None of them recognized her with her fair unkempt, her pale face,tear marks streaked down her face, brown dress and her big brown eyes filling with fear and sadness.

She quickly walked away from the mass burial and with the wind in her face. She could feel the cloth that Sir Theodore wrapped against her mouth and nose. Her ears were covered by the cloth that Sir Theodore wrapped around her head. She had protested against him, but he said it would be best to keep her safe, for she was the only heir left to the throne. She running with such speed carefully dodging the dead bodies that laid on the road.

It soon started to rain, and the rain stung her face like nettles. She ran back to Sir Theodore who was high in mountains. He had sent her down to the village while he went back to the castle to find anything useful. She hoped he would return safely, and she feared that she would pass along like the rest.

She was out of breath as she felt a head rush sweep over her and collapsed to the ground crying letting the rain soaking her.

_"Shh dear, do not cry."_

Princess Lavinia heard. She sat up instantly rubbing her sore red eyes. She scanned her surroundings. She was still in the same place she had collapsed The mountain rocks surrounding her with the trees violently shaking from the wind which was blowing harder by the second.

Princess Lavinia felt the cold wet dress press against her skin and sticking to her. She sought shelter in a small cave where she was surprised to see Sir Theodore setting up a fire. "Sir Th-Th-e-dore!" She cried out with happiness. She was about to hug him but he instantly backed off. She was hurt at first but the Sir Theodore said, "One must wash his armor before hugging." He had softened a lot since he had started caring for Lavinia.

Sir Theodore had gone to the stream and Princess Lavinia huddled close to the fire. She was just about to sleep until she saw...

**Cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update soon. I promise. If I don't update within the next week you start ranting. ;) So how was it? R+R PLEASE! I want at least TWO reviews before updating.**


End file.
